


Any Other Night

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Mild Language, Seth being an asshole, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “If you have time, maybe where you and Seth are broken up, he starts bringing other girls to the bar where you’re out with the roster and Finn Balor or Dolph Ziggler try to cheer you up, but this makes Seth mad (bc he actually misses you and is only with the girls bc he doesn’t want to seem lame/upset) and confronts them but you pull him away and he admits he loves you still. Only if you have time though! You’re the best gf x” - @insearchofsunlight





	Any Other Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helps you out, sweetie. Wrote this in two sittings today, so please forgive any typos. There will be another Seth Rollins fic in a few weeks (Jealous Seth) so let me know if any of you would like to join the tag list for that. Any and all feedback is super appreciated. Enjoy!

“Ya need ta get out.” Finn opened your door and helped you out of the car. Some of the other wrestlers went ahead of you two. “T’ree weeks you’ve been cooped up in whatever hotel room. You’re goin’ stir crazy an’ it shows. One night on the town, then you can keep ignorin’ me.” He opened the door to the bar and ushered you in. “It’s a small place, out of ta way. Found it by accident the last time we were in town.”

You giggled. “You mean that night we actually all made time to go out together and then you never showed? Seth didn’t let you live it down for a month.” He laughed with you and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. When your face fell he laced your arm into his.

“None of that. Not tonight. Tonight, we are going to try the house specials. Maybe you’ll get me tipsy enough and I’ll dance a little.”

“Oooh,” you whistled. “Challenge accepted.” Still, just mentioning Seth’s name had punched you in the gut. It had been almost a month, but you couldn’t help but try to wonder what went wrong. Was that it, after all the flowers and boyish shyness? Did he miss you? Was he suddenly getting bored with you? No. Stop it, Y/N. Have a drink. Have several.

Forget Seth Rollins.

Several house specials later you realized how hard that was going to be. The door opened and two beautiful women with bright smiles bounced in. Behind them, Seth followed them and led them to a booth. He whispered something to one woman, making her laugh. She took his hand and twirled under his arm. They slid into the booth and Seth motioned for some service. Then he saw you.

His gaze twisted like a dagger in your chest.

Finn stopped mid-sentence when you stopped engaging. He turned to follow your line of sight. You heard him sigh, and the ice in his glass clink against one another as he swirled the liquid around. He tapped your shoulder. You turned back to your drink. “Do ya want me to flirt with ya, talk to ‘im, none of the above? What’s the plan?” Finn said, finishing off his drink. He finished yours too, to keep you the more sober one between you.

“None of the above. You’re not going to be able to get through to him, and flirting will probably just make it worse. Can you order me another drink? I’ll be back in a second.” You needed a quick minute to yourself, so you hurried off to the bathroom hallway to catch your breath.

Seth saw you leave and left the booth for Finn. “What are you doing?’ he whispered harshly. “She doesn’t need another drink.”

“Why should you care? Don’t you have other people to watch out for?” Finn nodded to the two girls who giggled and waved at them. “Don’t worry about Y/N. She’s getting nothing but Shirley Temples for the rest of the night. Can’t blame her for wanting the hard stuff though,” he finished with a grumble.

With a scowl, Seth growled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Finn turned to face him. “Since when are you this much of an arse to Y/N? Even durin’ your Authority days, you would ‘ave never did this to her.” He cut off, seeing the pained look on his friend’s face. “Go have your fun. Before Y/N gets back. You’ve done enough ‘ere.”

He did leave, though he hesitated to slide into the booth. The girls looked past him and he followed their gaze. You had come back out into the bar. The tops of your cheeks were puffy and your make-up was fresh. He groaned, mentally kicking himself.

“A Shirley Temple, seriously?” Still, you couldn’t help but smirk. “Thanks.” The sweet mixture tickled your nose compared to your former drinks. It was just what you needed. After another, the sugar high made you jittery. Made you want to dance. It wasn’t Finn’s thing, but he promised to keep an eye on you from the bar. You sang him a “you don’t know what you’re missing” over your shoulder, then let the music take you away.

It pulsed and throbbed. The dancing space wasn’t large, and the DJ looked a little young, but you didn’t care. The music filled you. Flowed through you. Washed away weeks of torment. Then again, maybe you’d been listening to Elias too much. A small bachelorette group welcomed you into their fold. All smiles and giddy laughter, you found yourself soaring with them.

“Hey, pretty lady.” Large hands landed on your hips and a pelvis ground into you. You turned to see a tall good-looking man smiling down at you.

“Sorry, dude. Any other night you’d be a maybe.” You removed his hands to end the conversation.

He put his hands back on your hips and pulled your pelvises together. “Wait a second. Don’t you want to get to know me before giving me the brush off?”

With a sarcastic cock of your head, you hummed. “No… not really. Have a great rest of your night.” You removed his hands again. Walking away from the floor, you heard his heavy step behind you. When you turned, you jumped. He was really close to you.

“Can I at least get your number? For that ‘any other night’ you mentioned?”

“She said back off, pal.” Seth pushed through the last layer of people and pushed you behind himself. “Or can’t you take a hint?” Any other night, you would have interjected something sassy. Right now didn’t feel like the time.

The man looked past Seth to you. “You with him?”

You nodded. “More than I am with you.” For a second your heart froze. What if he didn’t leave? You curled your fingers into Seth’s shirt, letting him know your position if something started. You let go of the air you’d been holding as the man turned. He walked away, muttering under his breath. You let go of Seth’s shirt.

“Are you okay?”

Nope. Not tonight. Not for weeks. “Where are your ladies?”

“In a cab on their way home. You’re welcome for saving you from that jerk, by the way.” Seth crossed his arms over his chest. You hated how his muscles straining through the sleeves made your chest tighten.

“Ha. Like I would thank you for anything.” You tried to move around him, but his hand landed lightly on your shoulder.

“Wait, please.” His eyes, warm and hopeful, pleaded with yours. “We need to talk. I’m sor-”

“Y/N?” Finn hurried up, skidding to a stop. “Are you okay? Saw the guy an’ I couldn’t… hello Seth.” He flicked his eyes between you. “Y/N?”

You and Seth stared at each other. His body was tenser than when the other guy was there. You guessed he wasn’t used to not getting to save the day. “We’re good,” you finally said. “Though you might want to avoid a large man in a Def Leopard shirt. He’s the real threat at the moment.”

“I doubt that.” Finn left with a nod and one last glare in Seth’s direction.

Seth caught you as you wobbled on your feet. “You need to go to sleep. I’ll call you a cab.”

The soft buzz in your system decided to hit you all at once, spiking the talkative version of yourself. “What? Like your dates? No thanks. I’ll call my own cab.” You looked around, the room suddenly fuzzy. “Once I find a door.”

He sighed. “Fine. I’ll follow you.”

***

Your hotel room door whirred, and you stumbled in. Whatever that last special had been, it really liked the sugar of your Shirley Temples. And you liked it. You liked your room. Your bed. With a smile you fell onto it, giggling as you bounced. So comfy.

“Maybe this conversation should wait ‘til the morning.” Seth picked at the hem of his shirt and turned to leave.

“Don’t take another step.” You rolled onto your back. “It’s just a sugar rush. Anything you say I am going to remember forever. And you better hurry before it wears off. The crash is going to be deep. So,” you sat up and curled your feet under, giving your undivided attention, “go.”

Again his Adam’s apple bobbed. He seemed to do that a lot around you. “I didn’t mean… the girls… Y/N I’m sorry.” He puffed like he’d been holding that back for a while. “When we broke up, I thought that’s what I wanted. I thought that’s what you wanted. And maybe you do. I can leave you alone if that’s true, but I need to-“ he groaned. Under his breath, he muttered something like, “this is a disaster.”

At least he was trying. You waited patiently for him to continue.

“Those girls stayed after for autographs and suggested the bar. I’ve been trying to move on instead of staying cooped up in my room or Crossfitting myself to death, so I said yes. If I had seen you sooner I would have left. But we were sitting down, and it wasn’t fair to them. None of this has been fair to you. And then that jerk put his hands on you.” Seth growled. “Wouldn’t leave. Wouldn’t take no for an answer. Finn wasn’t around, so I swooped in. For a second I forgot I wasn’t yours. I’m sorry, Y/N.” He slumped against the wall. Spent.

“Any other night I would have told you to fuck off.”

“And I would of. If you’d asked.” He swallowed. “Why didn’t you?”

Dammit. Why did he have to ask that?

“I don’t know. The monster I knew staring down the monster I didn’t? There wasn’t much of a choice. And the demon was a bit late.” Your cheek twitched with an almost smile. “Maybe because I wanted you to save me. Like you did the first time. For old time’s sake.”

He nodded. “Okay. Well, I’ve done that. Said my peace. I’ve been a… monster. A jerk at least. And an asshole. You deserve so much better than me. Do you want me to leave now?”

Yes. Hell yes. Maybe. No. Not really. Maybe you did deserve better, but what did you need?

“Y/N?”

“Please-“

Seth turned to leave.

“Please don’t go.” You moved off the bed and stepped close enough to wrap your arms around his waist. He tensed under your touch. Sucked in a harsh breath when you loosened your grip. He had been trying to move on. This wasn’t what he wanted. Face hot with shame and tears you refused to let fall, you moved to step away.

His arms wrapping around your waist stopped you. “Y/N…” His eyes searched your face, dropping to your lips. You let your tongue peek out to wet your lips. He seemed frozen. His voice came out in a hoarse whisper. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you again. He leaned into your hand on his cheek.

You bounced to your tip-toes, pressing your lips to his. Waiting.

He devoured you. Tongue exploring. Hungry moans. Teeth occasionally clacking together. Seth’s grip tightened around you. Like he never wanted to let go.

His onslaught paused with a gasp as you distracted him. Your hands slid over the front of his pants and over the bulge. The belt jingled and the fabric hissed as you helped him shimmy out of them. While he kicked off his shoes, you did the same with your pants. He helped you out of the rest of your clothes before capturing your mouth again. Soon he had guided you back towards the bed where the mattress bumped into the back of your legs.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

You fell back with him on top of you. He kicked your legs open so he could slide a thigh between them. Messily, he began to kiss across your face and down to the crook of your neck. You shivered. His hands spread over your breasts, teasing your nipples into peaks. All the while you couldn’t close your legs for relief.

“I’m coming, Y/N. I’ll take care of you.”

There wasn’t much he was going to have to do. His roaming fingers found you slick and sensitive already. You arched further towards his mouth as his fingers found your clit next. He knew you; knew every part of you. The spot hidden on your neck that made you hiss. Which breast was more sensitive to squeezing. How to scissor you open and how to curl. What to murmur against your skin to make you moan and whimper.

“Hold nothing back. This is all for you.”

Your nails raked down his biceps as you came. Knowing him, the night had barely started, and your eyelids were already drooping.

“Seth,” you gasped. You palmed at his length, urging him to you. “Need you.”

He did as you wished, shifting to stand between your legs. He watched with wide, dark eyes as your head fell back in bliss. You gave a soft whimper when he bottomed out. A quiet cry when you needed him to move. And a rasped shout when he slowly pulled out, just to slam home. He pushed further for a second, making sure to fill you completely. Then he began again. Over and over he made you shudder. You clawed down his back. There wasn’t space for a penny between your bodies. He twisted his hips, finding the spot that blurred your vision.

“Cum for me baby, please.” He reached down for your clit, stroking it until your walls seized his cock. “That’s it,” he cooed, stroking your hip, “I’ve got you.”

You could tell he was almost there himself. But something was holding him back. You pulled his face close enough that you could whisper.

“I forgive you.”

He gave a shout. You arched into the mini orgasm that his release caused.

When you both finally had better control of your muscles, you eased into the sheets. Seth pulled you close. The kiss was sweet. And thankful.

“I don’t know why you said that. Why you forgive me. All those nights I tried to call to say something. To-“

“This isn’t any other night.”


End file.
